The Ghoul
by One hunter fairy
Summary: At first, I thought him as a God who would grant all my wishes, but then he became my friend who was always there for me...but now..he became...my lover who loves me back...this is a Uke Zoro fanfic and there might be some lemons and maybe Sanji gives Zoro the D! Uke Zoro!
1. Chapter 1

It has been 309 years since I drowned. It was dark and quiet but it was lonely, I felt like everything around me had stopped but it took me a while to realize that I can't swim, I began to panic as I threw my arms around and kicking rapidly, hoping someone could see me and jump in to save me but no one came. I soon began finding it difficult to breathe, I realized that I needed oxygen to breath but there was no oxygen under water. The river I fell well more like I jumped into was deep, it was taller than me and wider than me, the water was dirty green so it was hard to see under the water. And your all guessing why would I jump into a river when I can't swim? Well, the answer was that I was...

I was...

The answer was...

that...

I was...

I-I don't remember...

Why was I at the River?

How did I get to the river?

Who was there with me?


	2. Chapter 2

The night was quiet and peaceful and normally I would have a lot of customers but not as much in the afternoon, you see I am a taxi driver and yes I don't get a lot of money but I still get to hear their stories about today or about their family's, each customer has different stories and some can be enjoyable and some can be sad. But it's their story after all and I'm just apart of their story for a very short time like a stranger who would walk by. Anyway today I didn't really have a lot of customers so I needed to go and take a piss but the public bathroom was closed because someone was cleaning it and the sad news was that I really needed to go, I ran into some bushes but then an old lady had to come walking.

"I want to go home," she said stopping me in my tracks

"how do you know I'm a taxi driver?" I asked

"I want to go home," she reacted

"Fine, I'll take you home." I walked over to my taxi with her following me.

"Where do you live?" I asked as I got into the driver seat

"Forest Lane." She replied

Forest Lane! Its told that if you drive in that lane, you will crash! and most of the crashes happen in Forest Lane, my best friend told me that he saw a child ghost there during his last visit. I need to be very careful. Once we arrived she pulled out a 200 dollar note! I took it and told her that I will get her changes but as soon as I looked back up she was gone. I took a quick look around before leaving the taxi and going to take a piss, I really need it. So I walked off into the forest to take a piss I mean why not. So I took a piss and made my way back to my taxi but then my keys dropped out of my hands so I went to pick it up and then I see this kid looking straight at me. He got up and ran so I ran after him, I'm not letting a little kid ghost or human to scare the shit out of me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I cried as I ran after him. The path he took led me up to a small shack. I slowly walked in and saw a mother hugging the little boy tightly like if she ever let go or loosen her grip on her son he would be taken away from her. "Please! Please! I beg of you! Don't hurt us!" she cried as tears came running but her son stared at me. "Hey...its ok I won't hurt you guys..." I spoke calmly as I slowly held my hands up to the side of my head. It took a while of explaining before she welcomed me into her home. "Please take a seat." She placed a glass of water in front of me. "Thanks." I took a few sips before putting the glass down. "I'm really sorry about my son running about." She apologised as she sat down with her son. "It's fine as long as he doesn't get hit by a car but why the road?" I asked, "I went out to look for treasure!" The boy replied "Treasure?" I asked

"Well, that's what we call them. After his father died we ran out of money, we got kicked out of our home since the rent was too high for us to pay but then we found here. Since a lot of cars pass by in the mornings, they might have dropped something good so at night we would go out and look for them but I have fallen ill so I have to stay at home while I rest without knowing my son snuck out." She explained as I nodded as I looked around, their house reminded me when I was little when I got adopted by mom, something that shined in the corner of my eye caught my attention, as I moved closer to get a better view, they turned out to be marbles and I remember that mom used to play with me using marbles, I reached out towards it without noticing until..."Hey! Why are you touching my stuff?!" The kid asked as he snatched the bag of marbles away from my reach. "Sorry, I just wanted to have a look." I told him as I pulled out two 200 dollar notes "Their not your stuff!" The boy cried "I'm sorry but then can I buy it off you?" I asked and gave the two dollar notes to the little boy. "Fine..." he handed me the bag of marbles "Wait! We can't take it! Even if you bought all of this it still won't be enough!" The mother cried but I gave her a smile in return "Its fine. Besides you need it more than me." I looked at the kid "Now that your mom is ill promise me that you will stay home and watch her." I held out my pinky "I promise." he said as he linked his pinky to mine.

I left and made my way back to the taxi, out inside and drove off. I parked my taxi was all over taxi driver park and then I went home. I opened the door to my house and found my mom asleep on the couch and it looks like she was watching TV. I turned the TV off before covering her with a blanket and leaving money out on the coffee table before heading to the bathroom and taking a nice long shower. I got out and found my mom wake and once again she was standing in front of the worship table with her eyes shut and hands together, I tried to walk around her. "Stop right there," she said and her eyes flew open before turning around to face me.

"Where were you?" she asked

"I was getting dinner," I replied

"Why are you late?" She asked

"There was traffic," I replied

"Why are your shoes covered in mud?" she asked

"Oh well, I went for a run in the forest," I replied

"In the forest? At night?" she repeated

"Well yeah, you know how much I love going outside," I told her

"Yes, I know that! But this late!" she snapped

"Well, I'm sorry for being late because I went out to go and get us dinner but then got stuck in traffic," I said

"I don't care what you do just get home on time!" she said

"What time? You never told me about getting home on time!" I cried

"Well, now I have!"

"Oh! Sorry!" I pulled my hands up in surrender to get my mom to stop before grabbing my protein of food and walked off into my bedroom.

You see me and my mom aren't really that close anymore, if you ask me what happened between us, to be honest, I don't know but all I know is that one day she snapped and then the next day we're drifting away from each other. I stared up at my bedroom ceiling as flashbacks began to kick in and once again I felt a single teardrop. It has been 39 years since he died and there was nothing I can do to stop it from happing but even if I did I would be too late. I kept on thinking about what happened 39 years ago until a bloody demon came into my view, that demon was covered in mud and hell it was scary and so I screamed and started chucking all sorts at it until I opened my light and it was gone. But then my bedroom door opened and I was about to knock out whoever it was but it turned out to be my mom.

"Why the hell are you screaming?!" she asked

"I...I saw a demon covered in mud!" I told her

"It's only a nightmare!" She said

"Look at you! You are 26 years old who is acting like a child!" She pointed at me before shaking her head and leaving me alone in my room.

What the fuck just happened?


	3. Warning

Ok so before you guys my views read on in this fanfic of yaoi I have to warn you, ok so this fanfic is bast on a God and etc buuttttt I want you all to remember this for me since I can't remember anything, not even my own birthday so yeahhhh but anyway back to what I was saying Whatever you do, fangirl, scream with your mom or dad kicking the door down or crying with happiness but do not, **DO NOT BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD IN THIS FANFIC ESPECIALLY IF YOUR** **RELIGIOUS!** I'm not saying that just because you're religious then you can't read it, I''m saying that I don't want you guys my views to believe it because this is from a series that I watched anddd got the idea from so I don't any of you to believe in this story! So I'm very sorry and you have been warned!


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up and began my work sift once I finished my piece of toast, I went out for around for costumes and get same money for my mom before she starts whining or yelling at me for not doing good enough and then go complaining to the God's that I have to do better next time or whatever, I don't really believe in God or Goddess but since my mom is crazy about them I have to run all over Japan just to get her enough money so she could go and spened it all on this stachus or candles or stuff that I have no idea what they are. My phone began to ring, I picked it up "WHAT'S UP!" He yelled into my phone "What do you want Ace?" I asked "Where are you? Picking up girls again?" he asked, "Piss off." I told him "What?! I thought that's your daily routine! You wake up, you go and get money and then you go and give random girls the D!" Ace reasoned "Shut da fuck up can you?!" I asked "Oh sorry!" that was followed by his laughter "Ace cut to the chase!" I snapped "Ok, Alright! Calm the fuck down!" He said "Get your ass over here! Boss wants to have a word with you!" he said before cutting the line off.

I raced all the way over to the restaurant where all the important meetings are held and as soon as I arrived I could see everyone's car parked and that is when I knew that I was late, I burst through the front door making a grand entrance but no one was looking so that was pointless "Ah, Sanji! I was just getting to your name!" Boss yelled from the back of the room "And how much do I still owe you?" I asked, "You still owe me 50!" he replied as he looked up from the list, I reached into my bag and pulled out 50 and held it up high with a grin "I have it!" I said "Oh would you look at that! Sanji isn't broke anymore! Sanji can stand on his two feet now!" Ace burst out loud that was followed by laughter. I narrowed my eyes at Ace as I walked past his table. "Here you go, Boss." I held out the 50 "Thank you. Now Sanji I want to upgrade your level." he said as he took the 50 out of my hand

"Upgrade my level?" I asked

"Yes, instead of setting among our brothers and sisters why don't you stand up here?"

"You mean...replace you?" I asked

"Yes!"

"Wha! But then What about the other drivers?" I asked

"What about them?"

"I just started driving 10 years ago while others have been driving for 30 years now!" I explained

"And?" he raised his eyebrow at me

"I just find it a bit unfair..."

"So? I was the youngest driver out of everyone and here I am! Standing among our brother and sisters, I was chosen not because I was young and I would have a longer life no it was because I was the best driver." he said as he smiled

"Well, then can I make my way up to the top? I still have a lot to learn."

"Yeah sure take as long as you want I won't rush you."

"Since you want to make your way up then, I need you to go and drive Ace's car and please crash that damn thing! I need Ace to repay me for the damage he had already caused but he refuses well not until his car is crushed." Boss explained as he held up Ace's car keys

"But then how is he going to work? And I will be the one paying him back!" I said as Boss dropped the car key's into my hand

"Well, then I'll make sure you don't."

The next thing I knew was that I was sat in between Ace and Brook. "So Sanji, I heard that you're getting an upgrade." Ace started "An upgrade? I have been driving for 35 years now and I only had one upgrade and that was it." said Dan "Yes we all know Dan. You have told us every single day!" Ace said as he rolled his eyes "My baby girl was born yesterday!" Franky said as he pulled out a picture of his baby girl in the arms of his son "Aww! She looks just like her mother!" cried Jess "What's her name?" Jay asked, "Oh her name is Robin!" Franky replied as he placed the picture back into his bag. "That's a cute name for a cute child," Dan said, "So Sanji how are you and your mother?" Brook asked "Fine...I guess what else should I say inserted of Bull shit?!" I asked "Calm down, would you? Brook only asked." Ace said, "Well how is her health?" Brook asked "Why the hell are you asking me?! Your the one who spends more time with her than me!" I replied as I stood up from my seat before leaving.

I walked out if the building, I looked for Ace's car. I found his car and from the outside, it looked like any other taxis but from the inside, It smelt like cigarettes mixed with wine and all of that crap. I got in and drove off, picking customer up and dropping them off until my phone went crazy, the screen became statice as I started to tap my phone "What the hell..." I mumbled, "I'll get it fixed later." I placed the phone back on the stand and started driving again.

I turned the corner and it turns out that there is a shooting between two officers and two criminals, they kept on shooting or dogging until one of the officers was shot in the chest while the two criminals both climbed into my car, well I'm fucked...The taller on sat beside me while the shorter one sat behind me with a gun pointed at my head. "Drive fucker! Drive!" The taller one yelled as I stepped on it. After a while of driving, I finally asked where they were going "Where are we going? Baby brother did you listen to Boss?" the older one asked as he looked at his brother "Don't call me that! And yes I did listen to the Boss!" The younger cried with a blush of embarrassment "He said something that has to do with a tower.." He replied, "Ah, so you guys aren't from Japan I'm guessing." I looked over at them with a smile

"Yeah, we're from China." The younger replied "China? Your Japanese is very good." I told him and I received a smile in return "Baby brother don't tell him everything!" Th older warned but the younger simply nodded and from this information, I could already tell what their personalities are the younger one is more reckless since his older brother would have to warn him every time he gets something wrong but his older brother is more strict on where he goes and what he says.

BANG!

BANG!

I looked towards my left and my eyes meat dark brown ones, it was the officer from before, he had one of his hand out shooting towards my way, the older male began shooting at the officer who was shooting back but they both missed each other, I panicked so I grabbed a hand full of marbles and threw them behind me one of the marbles fell into the younger male's gun, as he opened fire it backfired and shot him in his head.

"BROTHER!" The older male yelled out for his younger brother as red began to fill up his pupils, he turned back to the officer and opened his mouth and a shirk came out injuring the officer's ear making him crash into a building. Soon I lost control of the car, "Who are you?!" The man yelled as he was facing the back not knowing that we were about to crash. I ducked underneath the wheel.

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up back in my room, a young man with green hair and brown eyes looking down at me. He was beautiful, he took my breath away and I ended up staring at him with hearts in my eyes. "Are you alright?" He spoke as he placed a hand on my chest, his voice was soft and warm I all most melted. "I-I'm..." I lost my words, I was too focused on his eyes, I didn't even notice him placing the back of his hand on my forehead. "Hey, are you still awake?" He asked his hands were so soft, I slowly sat up as he removed his hands, our eyes locked.

"SANJI!" A yell came from the door, Ace stood there was a grin on his face while he held a white plastic bag up

"Ace!" I yelled back with a smile

"How are you feeling?" Ace asked

"I'm feeling great!" I replied as I swung my legs over the bedside, making my way towards my best friend.

"So do you know who this is?" I asked as I looked over at the young man, my eyes widen as I took a good look at him, he wore a long green kimono that had white flowers spring down to the bottom, he had a light green belt wrapped around his waist. He looked like a goddess. His sleeves cover his hands, he also had three golden earrings on his right ears.

"Sanji?"

"Sanji?"

"SANJI!" I snapped my head back around to face Ace

"Who? No one is the room?" Ace replied

"What? But-" I was cut off by someone hitting me so yeah I blacked out. I woke up again but instead seeing the angle I saw Ace, what a disappointment.

"You ok?" He asked

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up, I saw the beauty standing behind Ace was a worried look on his face

"You just fell, like someone hit you," Ace explained

"I'll leave you to rest, your mom and Brook headed out," Ace finished as he left the room as soon as the front door closed, beautiful ran to my side.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" He placed a hand gently agents my head

"You hit me?" I asked as he gave a nod

"No one can see me and I don't want anyone to think that you have gone crazy!" He explained

"Who are you?" I finally asked

"I'm Zoro and I am a ghoul, no one can see but you and other ghouls, I can show myself to anyone but right now its just you," Zoro spoke

"Why are you here?" I asked as we both stood up

"This might sound Crazy but you woke me," he started before rubbing his arm, looking away from me

"How? When?" I asked as I looked down at him no realising that I was towering over him

"You woke me up that night when you were in the forest," he explained

"You mean when I was taking a piss, I somehow woke you up?" I asked as a small embarrassed blush reached his cheeks

"Y-Yes, now I have to grant you a wish, a wish that comes from the heart," Zoro looked back up at me

"A wish? I don't really have one,"

"Ah! I know! Give me a billion yen!" But Zoro shook his head

"Sorry, I can't do that, that isn't from your heart," Zoro looked deep into my eyes

"I guess I don't have a wish yet, can that wish wait?" I asked

"Of cause it can, Tell me whenever you're ready!" Zoro flashed me a smile

"My name is Sanji," I smiled back

"Nice to meet you San-" Zoro didn't finish instead he fell forward into my arms, his touch felt cold, he clutched his chest as his eyes were slammed shut, he looked like he was in pain

"I-I'm fine.." He looked up at me with a small smile

"No your not! What is going on! Your cold!" I began to panic

"My...My...stone I need sunlight..." Zoro managed to force out before falling out of my arms, I fell with him, trying to catch him, trying to make sure that his landing was soft and slower

"Where is your stone?" I asked as I held him close

"In...the...forest..." He replied.

I drove to the forest with Zoro sisting next to me, leaning against the door as his breath became heavy, his face was red as if he was running out of oxygen. I drove even faster. Once we got there I jumped out of the car before running to the other side where Zoro sat, I swung the door opened before lifting the beauty up into my arms. I placed him down, near a tree where he could rest, I placed him down near the place where I took a piss.

"Where is it?" I asked as he slowly lifted his shaking hand up before pointing at a tree. I sprinted towards it, I looked around the tree until I found a weird looking rock, I dug it and it turns out to be Zoro's stone, the stone looked like a tiger but it wasn't clear since it had mud and shit all over it.

"Zoro? Is this it?" I called out to him as I made my way back

"Sanji?" Zoro slowly sat up before he stood up, I placed the stone in his hands to see a small smile. I drove us back home before giving the stone a good wash and it turns out to be a tiger no a female tiger. I walked out of the bathroom to find Zoro looking around the place like a child in a sweet shop. I placed his stone down on the altar until I heard the TV being opened Zoro walked towards it before I made my way over to him.

"You're going to hurt your eyes," I said as I grabbed his hand before dragging him back to the sofa

"What is all of this?" He asked

"How old are you?" I asked

"I am 1709 years old, I died 306 years ago," He replied

"You died?" I repted as he lowered his eyes

"Yes, I died,"

"How did you die?"

"I..."


End file.
